Hikari University
by Inuyasha Kagome In Luv
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are singing partners. They were best friends since grade school. Well, they usually bicker. The problem is, they’ve loved each other since they met and won’t tell each other how they feel. Afraid that the other has no same feelings
1. Chapter One: One Cool Performance

Chapter One: Cool Performance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...and all that crappy speech! So don't sue me people! But my name, website and this story are mine!  
  
A/N: So...people...I'm back! I hope y'all like this story! Please R/R! Here goes!  
  
A raven-haired girl was standing near the huge stage. She couldn't believe how far they've got! By the meaning "they", her (Kagome) and him (Inuyasha). She couldn't believe how many people are waiting for them just to hear them, just to hear them play, sing and dance. The 18 year old girl was too busy in her thoughts...  
  
"Hey, wench!" A voice called to her. She was snapped back to reality.  
  
"Well, sumimasen*," retorted the girl, "My name's Kagome, Inuyasha. How many times do I have to tell you that? Gods, we're best friends!"  
  
"I know, Kagome," said Inuyasha, "It's just that I'm used to calling you wench."  
  
Inuyasha is a silver-haired, golden-eyed hanyou. He is 18 years old. As Kagome said, they were best friends since grade school. But he has a secret. Only Miroku and Sango know his secret. The secret is...he secretly loves Kagome! (I'll explain Miroku and Sango's purpose later.)  
  
Kagome Higurashi is a raven-haired, brown-eyed human (Duh!). She also has a secret. Only Miroku and Sango know her secret, too. The secret is...she secretly loves Inuyasha!  
  
The both of them are singing-duos. They're very popular in Japan. They're very rich and they live in the same mansion. Y'know why they didn't tell each other why they love each other? They're afraid that both have no feelings to the other.  
  
(A/N: Enough with the intros and back to the story!)  
  
They got ready with their outfits (you imagine what they're wearing.). They smiled to each other as if to give each other a thumb's up. When they entered the stage, the crowd cheered and went wild. The duo looked at each other and started the song:  
  
(A/N: The song is called Wherever You Will Go by: The Calling, I do not own this song. )  
  
Wherever You Will Go by: The Calling  
  
Kagome:So lately, been wonderin'  
  
Who will be there to take me place  
  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
Inuyasha:If I breathe away shall fall  
  
Gotta fall upon a soul  
  
Gotta shade of sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on you own  
  
Both:If I could then I would  
  
I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
Inuyasha:And maybe I'll find out  
  
A way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your pains  
  
Kagome:If I breathe away shall fall  
  
Gotta fall upon a soul  
  
And then I hope there's someone out there  
  
Can bring me back to you  
  
Both:If I could then I would  
  
I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
Inuyasha:Run away with my heart  
  
Kagome:Run away with my hopes  
  
Both:Run away with my love  
  
Kagome:I know now just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
Inuyasha:In your heart in your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
Both:If I could then I would  
  
I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
Kagome: If I could turn back time  
  
Inuyasha:I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
Kagome:If I could make you mine  
  
Inuyasha:I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
Both:I'm goin' wherever you will go  
  
The crowd cheered more when they did the last line. Okay, so Inuyasha didn't really notice Kagome's voice when she's singing because he was too busy looking at her beautiful face and thinking about how she looked pretty. Yes, he has ears, but he didn't really notice her singing, but now, he did. "She sings like an angel!" thought Inuyasha, "If only you knew how much I love you, Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha?" called a voice, "Are you alright?" Kagome looked at him with concerned eyes. He was startled by the sudden movement of Kagome. She had her face inches form his. "I'm fine," answered the hanyou, "What made you think of that?"  
  
"You were very thoughtful," replied Kagome, "You weren't listening to anything I said earlier."  
  
"Oh," was Inuyasha's reply. He thought that Kagome's scent is gonna make him go crazy. He loved her scent, but if she doesn't go somewhere, they might regret it, especially the part when he thought that Kagome has no same feelings for him. "Come on," said Inuyasha, "Let's go home."  
  
"Okay," said Kagome. They went to Inuyasha's Pontiac car and he drove. Inuyasha and Kagome have many cars. They even have two very long limousines, black and white! Tomorrow was the first day of university. Correction, their first day in Hikari University, the top university in Japan. "Inuyasha," said Kagome, "We have the same schedule as Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"Yep," replied Inuyasha, "Then the principal said we have to perform a song after the assembly. What do we sing?"  
  
"How about Like A Rose?" suggested Kagome.  
  
"Sure," he decided. He stopped the car inside their driveway. They got out of the car and opened the door to the mansion. Kagome said goodnight and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. He blushed and said goodnight. She went to her room, changed then slept.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, dreamt about him and Kagome in a peaceful place where they loved each other.  
  
A/N: So...how do you people like it so far? It's cool, ne? Please email me at Jehann_Dizon123@hotmail.com or just review, k? Next chapter is about Inuyasha and Kagome's first day at university. Miroku and Sango will meet them. So many people show interest in Inuyasha and so may show interest in Kagome. They perform after the assembly and they are immediately the coolest people in Hikari University. That's almost all of it. Ja ne!  
  
*Sumimasen: Excuse me 


	2. Chapter Two: School Is Cool? NOT!

Chapter Two: School Is Cool? NOT!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha!  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
Kagome reached for her alarm clock and threw it to the wall. She yawned sleepily and got up lazily. "Damn clock! Damn school! Damn earlieness!" she muttered. She went outside her, but she picked up her alarm clock first. Since Inuyasha's alarm clock was broken (you can probably guess why!), she'd do a little joke on him. She tiptoed as quiet as the breeze and silently set her alarm clock into a VERY loud ring.  
  
She went outside quietly, trying to control the giggle that tried to suppress. After a few minutes, she heard a loud scream and she fell down on the floor, laughing. Kagome heard a very loud "THUNK!" inside Inuyasha's bedroom. There goes her 10th alarm clock. Kagome started running. Boy, oh boy, is she in soooooo much trouble! "I'm gonna kill you, Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he chased her. He was gaining on her. No, she will not give up! She ran faster. Inuyasha *secretly* loved it when he chased her (you'll see why!). They were in the living room. Kagome *finally* gave in and collapsed on the couch. He won! He got her! Inuyasha grasped her wrists and lay on top of her. He intended to wrestle her. He lowered his face. Their faces were only centimetres away. "Gotcha!" spat out Inuyasha jokingly, "Never ever mess around with me!"  
  
That's when the hanyou realized he had no shirt on. He blushed and she blushed. He went out of the couch. Inuyasha secretly loved it, not knowing that the other loved it as much as he did. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"For the, um, er-"  
  
"Oh, that," she interrupted, "It's okay. Come on. I'll go take a bath and you take a bath in your bathroom. After that, let's eat. I don't wanna be late for our first day."  
  
"I just hope hentai ecchi doesn't do anything nasty while we're not there yet," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango's going to kill him," added Kagome. She went to her bathroom and took a bath. Inuyasha sighed and went to his bathroom. On the way, he muttered something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Sango!" squealed Kagome as her girl best friend hugged her. "I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you, too!" said Sango.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Inuyasha," Miroku told Inuyasha.  
  
"You, too," replied Inuyasha. They shook hands.  
  
"I've missed you, Miroku!" Kagome hugged Miroku. Sango only shook hands with Inuyasha. The hanyou got jealous because Kagome hugged Miroku and not him. Miroku and Sango noticed this. She nudged him. "Uuuuuh, Kagome, let's not get carried away, hehehe..." said Miroku as he stiffled a nervous laugh and as he sweatdropped. The last time she hugged him, it was for five minutes. Inuyasha beat him up for five WHOLE hours. That was when the secret was forced outta Inuyasha. Miroku doesn't wanna get beaten up again.  
  
Kagome let him go and Miroku sighed in relief. The assembly was for about five minutes (I mean, it will be five minutes before assembly.). "anyway, Kagome, let's go," urged the still-jealous hanyou.  
  
"Oh, yeah, the performance," remembered Kagome, "Bye! Ja ne!"  
  
"Sayonara, Kagome, Inuyasha!" said Sango.  
  
Their performance finally came. They were going to sing "Like A Rose" for the assembly. The announcements were, as usual, boring. The audience was almost dazed for waiting for the duo. At last, it came.  
  
(A/N: The song is called "Like A Rose" by: A1. The group already split, but I kinda like their songs (though I wouldn't admit it when I was younger.). I don't own this song, so don't sue me.)  
  
Like A Rose by: A1  
  
Kagome: And as I look into your eyes  
  
I see an angel in disguise  
  
Sent from God above  
  
For me to love  
  
To hold and idolize  
  
And as I hold your body near  
  
I'll see this month through to a year  
  
And then forever on  
  
'Til life is gone  
  
I'll keep your loving near  
  
Inuyasha: And now I've finally found my way  
  
To lead me down this lonely road  
  
All I have to do  
  
Is follow you  
  
To lighten off my road  
  
Both: You treat me like a rose  
  
You give me room to grow  
  
You shone the light of love on me  
  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
  
You open doors that close  
  
In a world where anything goes  
  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
  
Within this bed of earth  
  
Just like a rose  
  
Inuyasha: And when I feel like hope is gone  
  
You give me strength to carry on  
  
Each time I look at you  
  
There's something new  
  
To keep our loving strong  
  
I hear you whisper in my ear  
  
All of the words I long to hear  
  
Of how you'll always be  
  
Here next to me  
  
To wipe away my tears  
  
Kagome: And now I've finally found my way  
  
To lead me down this lonely road  
  
All I have to do  
  
Is follow you  
  
To lighten off my road  
  
Both: You treat me like a rose  
  
You give me room to grow  
  
You shone the light of love on me  
  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
  
You opened doors I closed  
  
In a world where anything goes  
  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
  
Within this bed of earth  
  
Just like a rose  
  
Kagome: And though the seasons change  
  
Our love remains the same  
  
Inuyasha: You fave the thunder  
  
When the sunshine turns to rain  
  
Both: Just like a rose  
  
Inuyasha: You treat me like a rose  
  
You give me room to grow  
  
You shone the light of love on me  
  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
  
Kagome: You opened doors I closed  
  
In a world where anything goes  
  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
  
Within this bed of earth  
  
Both: Just like a rose  
  
Kagome: You give me strength so I stand tall  
  
Inuyasha: Within this bed of earth  
  
Both: Just like a rose  
  
The boys were madly (A/N: When I say madly, I mean, like, crazy and madly!) in-love with Kagome. All the girls were madly in-love with Inuyasha. After the assembly, they had to run away from the lovesick students. They finally got to Ms. Kaede's class, their History teacher. They apologized for being late and sat down on their rightful seats, beside each other. Kagura, Yura, Ayumi, Yuka and (stupid) Kikyo were drooling over Inuyasha, though he doesn't notice, he was too busy looking at Kagome. Koga, Naraku, Hiten, Manten,, Juuromaru, Hojo, (teenage) Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru (unfortunately) and (my new character) Daisuke were drooling over Kagome, though she didn't notice because she was too busy day dreaming and looking at Inuyasha. Ayame is only interested in Koga. Sango, though she may not show it, likes Miroku. Miroku likes Sango. Kagome secretly likes Inuyasha, he likes her, too. Eri is interested in Hojo.  
  
They were studying about the Sengoku Jidai for the whole year. By coincidence, most of them, including Inuyasha and Kagome, have same names and appearances of the legendary people, youkais and hanyous from feudal Japan (DUH!). After those, the rest were boring. Correction, everything's boring! Except their lunch break.  
  
"Kagome, do you think schools is cool?" asked Miroku after school.  
  
"School is cool, NOT!!!" replied Kagome amusingly. They all laughed with her.  
  
"Bye, Kagome, Inuyasha!" said Sango, "I have to take care of my...my brother, yeah, tha's right! My brother!"  
  
"I have to, uh, um, work in my job at Club, uh, Club Jurai," lied Miroku. They left in the same direction. "Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It seems those two are becoming closer, huh?"  
  
"Yup. Those two were lying. I can smell it in their scent. Miroku works in a non-existent Club Jurai in Tokyo. Sango's family, including her brother, moved to Kyoto, where your parents and my parents live."  
  
"You don't suppose they're dating, eh?"  
  
"A hard-hitting woman and a hentai* shounen*? Together? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Well, they are the perfect couple and...we know that they like each other."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"There's this wolf youkai who's been looking at me weirder than the others. I think his name was...Koga. He's kinda cute and-"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Inuyasha, "You like that wolf shit?! Are you kidding me?! Don't even think about going out with him!"  
  
"WHY?!" roared Kagome angrily, "You're not my Otousan*, and boyfriend and...YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE!!!"  
  
"I'm your best friend, that's why!!!" spat out Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"You can't tell me who I can't date!" interrupted Kagome, "give me a good reason why I shouldn't date Koga!"  
  
"Because..." (he was about to say "because I love you") started Inuyasha, "Because-"  
  
"Because what?!" asked Kagome impatiently.  
  
"Oh, nevermind!" sulked Inuyasha. They were pretty silent after that. Kagome finally broke the silence by using her "OW! I tripped on something! My foot hurts!" strategy. She fell down on the ground. "What happened to you, bitch?" asked Inuyasha rudely.  
  
"Fine!" snapped back Kagome angrily, "Don't care for me! Don't mind me! You could go one without-huh?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with concern in his eyes. He loves her and...why was he calling her "bitch"? He picked her up bridal style and started walking, though he didn't notice Kagome blush. "This always works," thought Kagome, "But I never expected it to be like this. Why did he pick me up bridal style?" Inuyasha didn't care about what happened before. He only cared about Kagome. Nothing, and I mean nothing, in the world matters, except for partner, best friend and love, Kagome.  
  
THE END.  
  
Just joking! I wouldn't do that, promise! *The crowd (angry mob) rolls their eyes in disbelief at Jehann* Come on, guys! I'm not that evil! Okay, so somewhere in this chapter, Inuyasha muttered something. If anyone guessed or were close to what he muttered, they get to be featured in my next chapter: First Date In Ten Years. Only at least three people that have the right answer can be featured in my nect chappie. Remember, first come, first serve! Here are the rules:  
  
1.) Email me at Jehann_Dizon123@hotmail.com with the Subject title: Inuyasha Contest.  
  
2.) Or you could just write a review in my story.  
  
3.) Better include your real name or nickname you want to be called in either way you send it to me. Also your gender.  
  
4.) Type in your guess.  
  
5.) The first 3 or 4 people that send it and have the right answer are the winners. The 5th person who sent it and have the right answer will be featured in my next, next chapter: Disbelieving Sight? Or Is It True?  
  
6.) Visit my website: e can choose whichever they want to be paired up with, except the ones that are already paired.  
  
The rules are pretty simple, ne? I hope! If you understood Inuyasha and Kagome's fight, you'll probably know what's the next chapter's all about! Ja ne!  
  
*hentai- pervert  
  
*shounen- boy 


	3. Author's notes

A/N: I'm sorry everyone, but I wrote this story originally at Animespiral. So I can't do the contest here and it's already over. I hope all of you understand. Gomen nasai!!! Based on the winners at Animespiral, they will be paired with certain people in the manga, so don't give me no flames 'coz I get cranky when that happens. Ja ne, minna-san! Cya at the next chappie!!! 


	4. Chapter Three: First Date In Ten Years

Disclaimer: Oh shit! I don't own Inuyasha! Chikusho*!  
  
A/N: The winners are:  
  
Kyo  
  
Kitten (known as Mae in my story)  
  
Inu_KogomeFan (known as Jenni in my story)  
  
shana  
  
Penguin10 (known as Beckie in my story and Sesshomaru's girlfriend)  
  
rikuvrisa (known as Riku and Daisuke's girlfriend)  
  
Kazu chan (known as Kazu and Nazuna's boyfriend)  
  
Raziel (known as Raziel and Seiji's girlfriend)  
  
Congratulations to those who were picked! Ummmm....you see, Kyo was the only one who got the correct answer and he was close to it. The answer is "If only you knew how much I really love you, Kagome. I love you so much. I wish you also have the same feelings for me. I wish I could tell you how much I really care for you." The hentai one doesn't make sense since I do NOT write Hentai stuff. Thanks for those who tried, though. I hope you people like my story so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: First Date (In Ten Years)  
  
The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome walked to school again. Mr. "I'm your best friend, that's why!" didn't approve with the fact that Kagome wants to go out with Koga. And Kagome thought he already agreed. "Yay!" thought Kagome happily, "I finally get to date a boy after ten years!" (A/N: In case you people don't know, Inuyasha has prevented every single boy (that liked Kagome) from dating her since Grade Three. He had a crush on Kagome first time he saw her. She had a crush on him first time she saw him.)  
  
"Hey wench, what are you smiling about?" asked Inuyasha curiously.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"I told you not to call me "wench"!" shouted Kagome angrily.  
  
"Why can't I just ask a simple stinking question?!" retorted Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"Because you called me "wench", jerk!" answered Kagome.  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! And that's final!" said Inuyasha. He groaned. "She did it again!"  
  
"Told ya!" said Kagome, "You called a wench!"  
  
"Uhhhh, Kagome?" said Inuyasha, "I think we're late."  
  
"Uh-oh!" said Kagome, "Let's hurry up!"  
  
They hurried up to Room 953, their History Class and Homeroom. They opened the door. "Why are you two late?!" screeched Ms. Kaede.  
  
"We over-slept," excused Kagome.  
  
"Gomen na sai," apologized the both of them in unison.  
  
"Go to your seats! NOW!!!" ordered Ms. Kaede. They obeyed.  
  
Everybody were pissed off because their teacher just scolded at the most popular people in Japan. One of them even said "She must be crazy!" She only treats people equally. Some people even say she's a "grumpy old fart".  
  
Koga was shooting Kagome romantic looks. Inuyasha caught every single one of them. He snorted because he thought that he looked as if he barfed in front of every woman or as if he was sick.  
  
"Attention!" commanded Ms. Kaede, "We have new students. Kyo Michihiko, Beckie Satoru, Riku Nakamura, Kazu Kiyomi, Mae Shichiro and Jenni Yukira."  
  
Sesshomaru glanced up and saw Beckie. He thought she was beautiful! (Love at first sight?)  
  
Nazuna looked up and saw Kazu. She thought he was the most handsome man in the world! Kazu also saw her and fell in love with her!  
  
Daisuke heard a beautiful name: Riku. He thought Kagome looked hot, but nobody looked hotter than Riku! Riku also saw him gaping at her and she blushed.  
  
"Attention!" she commanded, "All of you will work in partners for the rest of the school year. I've already picked your partners. Hakudoshi Fula is with Yura Mori." He sighed, hopeless, because Kagome wasn't his patner.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi is with Inuyasha Taisho," said the teacher. The duo exchanged high 5's. The girls glared at Kagome. The boys glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku Houshi is with Sango Taijiya," the couple exchanged unreadable looks, which the other people can't understand.  
  
"Hojo Jiro is with Eri Tairi." Hojo groaned and Eri mentally said "Yay!" to herself.  
  
"Kikyo Miko is with Naraku Onigumo." they both sighed.  
  
"Ayame Kawaii is with Koga Yume." Koga sighed.  
  
"Kagura Kaze is with Hiten Raikou." They both sighed.  
  
"Ayumi Kyolo with Manten Raikou," they both groaned.  
  
"Kanna Mizaki is with Daisuke Mizuke." Kanna was emotionless.  
  
"Kyo Michihiko is with Beckie Satoru." Neither one cared about the other. Sesshomaru glared at Kyo.  
  
"Riku Nakamura is with Kazu Kiyomi." Daisuke glared at Kazu. Nazuna glared at Riku. They both sweat-dropped in nervousness.  
  
"Mae Shichiro is with Jenni Yukira."  
  
"This leaves Nazuna Kobayashi with Sesshomaru Taisho as partners." They both groaned. Everybody knew that Nazuna loathes hanyous and youkais. Sesshomaru hates humans, except Kagome and Beckie. Nazuna's father and mother were killed by an ookami* youkai and hanyou. She swore never to love anyone with demon blood. She would only love a ningen*. In fact, she already has an interest in Kazu Kiyomi, the new student.  
  
Only two groups were happy. Inuyasha with Kagome and Miroku with Sango. Ms. Kaede put them in groups because they have an assignment that is very important next after tests (Everybody groaned at this. The only ones that A's are those two 'happy' groups). They have to research about Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome's journey in searching for the Shikon no Kakera* and find out if they ever fell in love and got mated (Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at this). The "old hag" said that the project was due before Christmas. It means that they have four months in finishing the project.  
  
Next class was Music and Arts. The only ones that get straight A's are, as usual, Inuyasha and Kagome. Everyone (in partners) will have to sing a song, two by two. When it was Kikyo's turn to sing with Naraku, her voice was horrible! Everyone were screaming and begging for her to stop. By the time she stopped, everyone were temporarily deaf. She got a D- for that. Inuyasha and Kagome performed before the horrible singers.  
  
Everybody were sent home because of the music class incident. They'll have to come back to school tomorrow. But they already recovered. They get to have fun!  
  
At Inuyasha's and Kagome's mansion...  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
As Kagome made her way to the telephone, a voice spoke "Don't answer, Kagome, it's ookami kuso*."  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha," she said. She picked it up. "Moshi moshi*? Ah, Koga- kun (Inuyasha turned red)! Go out with you in Club Jinei? Tonight? Hai*! Arigato Gozaimasu*! Ja ne*! She hung up the phone and turned to face an angry hanyou. "I told ya not to answer the phone, bitch!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Gosh, Inuyasha!" retorted Kagome, "It's only my first date! I'll go whether you like it or not!"  
  
"No, you won't!"  
  
"I will so!"  
  
"Iie*!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Oh no, I'm not falling for that again! You'll go with Koga!" said Inuyasha, "Ooops!"  
  
"Gotcha!" replied Kagome happily, "I'm going to get ready! Yay!"  
  
She went inside her room and rummaged thorugh her closet. Inuyasha thought to himself. "Why can't I just ask her out? It's not like I'm going to die or something," thought Inuyasha, "Me, the toughest guy in school, can't even ask his best friend to go out with him. Baka*, baka, baka, baka! I'm koukou*, now that I think she won't love me back. Kuso*! Chikusho*! Baka! Here I am with my hatsukui* and I can't ask a simple question."  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...........(Inuyasha)  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Kagome. He didn't move. She walked slowly to him, his ears twitching in her direction with each step she made (A/N: Oooh!!!!! I just love those ears! I wanna touch them!!! They're so cute!) She sat on his lap and started rubbing his ears. "I love his ears so much!" thought Kagome dreamily. She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a purr- like noise. She stopped rubbing them. "Why'd you stop?" asked Inuyasha sadly, his ears drooping flat on his head.  
  
"I though you hated it," said Kagome.  
  
"Well...I don't," he blushed while he said that. She started rubbing his ears again and also heard his purr. "You're so kawaii* when you purr," she giggled.  
  
"I am not kawaii!" he said.  
  
*DING-DONG*  
  
"There goes the outside doorbell, I gotta go, Inuyasha, Ja ne!" waved Kagome before she left.  
  
*SIGH*  
  
"If Koga came later, I would've had the courage to tell her how much I love her," he whispered, "Kagome, do you love me?" He talked to the invisible air, or rather, invisible Kagome. No answer came.  
  
*SIGH*  
  
He sighed again.  
  
*DING!*  
  
He had an idea! He quickly dressed up and followed the dating couple.  
  
A/N: There ya go people! I'm sorry it took so long to update it! Do you like it? I know, I know...I've been asking in every chapter. It's just that about more than 80 people read my story and never reviewed. If only I can track those people that didn't review and force them to write one...lol. I've been using a lot of Japanese words, ne? I speak only a little bit since I'm only 1/3 Japanese. I'm also 1/3 Spanish and 1/3 Filipino. But I live in Canada. Remember (to those who never review), I swear, by the name of Inuyasha, I'm going to track you if you don't review! And I'm not kidding, so don't try me! Ja ne!  
  
*Ookami-wolf  
  
*Ningen-human  
  
*Ookami kuso- wolf shit  
  
*Moshi moshi- hello (in telephone, cellphone, etc.)  
  
*Hai-yes, okay, etc.  
  
*Shikon no Kakera-Shikon Shards  
  
*Arigato-Thank you  
  
*Gozaimasu-Very much  
  
*Ja ne- see you later  
  
*Iie-no  
  
*Baka-stupid, jerk, idiot, etc.  
  
*Koukou- lonely (I think)  
  
*Kuso-shit  
  
*Chikusho-damn  
  
*Hatsukui-First Love (I think)  
  
*Kawaii-cute  
  
*Kakera-shards, pieces, parts, etc.  
  
Next chapter: Disbelieving Sight? Or Is It True?  
  
Summary of next chapter: Inuyasha follows them. He sees something. Kagome and Koga weren't doing that (no hentai thoughts). I guess Inuyasha saw it in another point of view. Will he believe it? Will he let Kagome explain? Or just...just stand there, pretend he didn't see it and just let Koga win her heart while he sits in a corner, just hurting himself more? You'll find out!  
  
This is my technique-Drama, Angst, Drama, Angst, Comedy, Angst, Romance, Angst, Romance, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Angst, Romance. 


End file.
